Server computing devices have become the lifeblood of many organizations. For large organizations like business enterprises and governmental concerns, servers can be quite sophisticated and large pieces of hardware, involving many different components assembled in a dizzying number of particular configurations. As computing needs have grown, such organizations have purchased more and more servers, both to replace outdated existing servers and supplement existing servers with increased capacity.